The Black Mirror
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice and Tarrant step through a Forbidden Mirror, and what they find defies anything they could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film and Bri-Chan's "When Curiosity Met Insanity."

Note - I am not familiar enough, probably, with WCMI, however, I have been and currently am reading some and have seen enough to be gripped with fascination with the Hatter, in particular. I may be attempting this Cross-over too soon, but I just couldn't wait. Darned plot bunnies! Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander for Live Journal Christmas.

Alice and Tarrant step through a Forbidden Mirror, and what they find defies anything they could have expected.

**The Black Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

Tarrant was giggling in such a high-pitched timbre that Alice wondered what she may have gotten herself into by agreeing to allow him to decide what they would do that day. But he soon stopped giggling when he pulled her into one of the Castle's most Secret Rooms and closed the door, enclosing them in darkness.

"You see, this room is so secret that even Mirana did not know about it until shortly before her parents died. It contains many interesting things, it does!"

"Tarrant!" Alice whispered, concerned now, "if Mirana didn't even know about it, then why do you, and more importantly, why come here at all? Isn't it...dangerous?"

Tarrant giggled again, but cut himself off before Alice could become concerned about his barely-controlled glee.

"I know many, many things, my precious Alice!" he lisped excitedly. "I know ever so much, and I want to share it all with you!"

Alice was flattered beyond words; but surely this venture was foolhardy! If there were interesting and secret things here, surely there was a reason for the secrecy! Surely that meant there could be great danger. The White Queen had just been reinstated! She didn't want to take the slightest risk that their actions could, in any way, jeopardize the repair and regrowth that Underland was now achieving under her Rule.

Tarrant took Alice in his arms and pulled her to him for a hug. He was relieved that she allowed the embrace. She had just Returned and he didn't know how she felt about him. Oh, he knew how he felt about her, and he was dropping hints every chance he got. She was, so far, reciprocating! She would eagerly and happily hold his hand and allow his embraces. And she even, on her own initiative, would more and more often kiss his cheek or his chin!

He was almost positive that Love for him was blooming in a most healthy and wondrous way. But today, he not only wanted to share a special day with her to help that Love along, he also wanted to share an adventure the likes of which even he could not know.

He had heard Mirana whisper to Absolem about the Looking Glass in this room. It wasn't one of the Looking Glasses that transported one to another part of Underland; no, this one was far more special. It took one...

"Tarrant, could we please have some light? I'm getting nervous," Alice suddenly whispered.

Tarrant would bow to her desire, of course, but as she now clung to his lapels and whispered up into his face, he wanted so badly to remain in the dark for just a few more minutes. Or moments. Just long enough to close the almost infinitesimally small distance between them and claim her lips in a kiss that would tell her everything she would need to know of his fathomless feelings for her.

But he did not. Not yet. He would wait until they were next alone together in the Queen's Gardens. Or at tea after Thackery and Mally were gone. Or...

"Tarrant!" she whispered again, more urgently.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" He knew his mind had been wandering again, though in a most pleasant direction. He pulled out a matchbox and lit one, and then illuminated several candles that he could see on a nearby table that Alice could not. His eyes were more than reflectors of his Moods, after all.

When there was sufficient lighting Alice relaxed, but disappointed Tarrant by releasing him to peer about the room in now unabashed curiosity. All over the room were items of varying sorts: books, oddly shaped candles, statuettes, clothing, old pieces of jewelry, goblets, hinged boxes, hand mirrors, urns, vases, pieces of crystal, old coins, and on and on.

Alice's eye was caught by the very item he had brought her to see. In one corner of the dusty room, so dusty that it could be smelled while it tickled their nostrils, stood a large rectangular looking glass. However, it was not ornately decorated as the ones Alice had seen in the past. This one was framed in a plain dark wood. And the surface was not reflective, she noticed, as she moved closer to inspect it. It was a solid black. She gingerly reached towards it, only to have her wrist captured by Tarrant's hand.

"Don't touch it yet, Alice," he said. "We'll touch it soon enough, but together and holding hands. I want us to go to the same place, you know!"

"So, like the others, this will take us someplace else in Underland?"

Tarrant almost giggled again, but stifled it quickly. "My dear Alice, it does indeed take us someplace else in Underland, but it also will take us _somewhen _else."

He saw her brow furrow and her eyes narrow slightly as she digested this information. _"Somewhen?_ So we can travel in Time?"

Tarrant grinned and interlaced his fingers with hers. "That would be correct, dear Alice."

As she pondered on what he had confirmed, he was relishing the fact that she not only was sweetly failing to not protest his terms of endearments in his addressing her, but that she was actually tightening her grip on his hand. His automatic sense of protection and affection of her blanketed him in a warm haze and he had to battle his Mind from wandering to currently forbidden places. But he smiled again nonetheless.

"So, is this safe?"

_"Yes! Her sense of curiosity and of adventure is too strong to resist this opportunity!" _Tarrant boldly but gently took her other sweet little hand in his.

"Of course, my dear Alice! I'll be with you, for one thing. Besides, Underland had been peaceful for a very long time before...well, you know."

Alice smiled up at him. "And how do we come back? Is there a Black Glass on the other side?"

Tarrant shrugged. "I don't know, Alice. I do know that there is a portal wherever we step out; be it another glass, a pool of water, or even a mist that we can pass through to return."

Alice tried her best to appear sceptical and disapproving, but she could not. She ended up giggling.

"You win, Tarrant! I'm nervous, but I'm also excited! I can't wait to see where and when we are after stepping through!"

"I have a better idea on stepping through, my dear," Tarrant said silkily, feeling unusually confident as he took Alice's hands and placed them on his waist. He then wrapped his arms around her. "Now, hold on to me tightly, dear, and let us step through together."

Alice couldn't believe what she saw. Before them loomed a large manor house with a circular carriage drive. Gas-light posts with small things that resembled brightly burning candle flames enclosed in tiny glass cylinders inside the glass panels atop the posts illuminated the outside of the lovely home. The house itself wasn't as large as the Kingsleigh home, but it was definitely more stately. The grounds were at least seven acres, by Alice's reckoning, and when she squinted all around their surroundings, this was the only house in sight.

"Alice...I don't know where we are," Tarrant said, sounding troubled.

Alice shrugged. "Tarrant, you said as much before we stepped through the glass! You said we could be anyplace in Underland and at any time!"

And then Alice remembered the mirror and quickly turned around. "Tarrant...I don't see our way back!" The beginnings of panic began to form in her belly and choke her throat. If they couldn't get back...

"Alice, it's all right!" Tarrant burst out. "Look down!"

She did. Just where they had stepped through the Black Looking Glass was a spot at their feet that resembled black ice.

Wait...ice? Alice blinked, laughed and took another look around. It was snowing! How could she not have noticed before? Ah, that was because, as a Londoner, she was accustomed to snow. Only now did she recall that snow in Underland was only common in the mountains.

Tarrant was gaping. "Alice...it's snowing here! How dastardly unpleasant!"

"Unpleasant? Oh, Tarrant, don't you like snow?"

Tarrant looked into her face and saw her obvious joy at this irritating, and thankfully rare, phenomenon. His annoyance quickly faded, however, and was replaced with sudden appreciation. If his dearest Alice liked snow, then it logically would follow that so could he.

"I _love_ snow, my dear! I just wasn't expecting it."

Alice's face brightened with a smile more dazzling than the strange lights that illuminated the front of the large brick house before them.

"Well, it is snowing and this house looks positively lovely. And...oh, Tarrant!" Alice rushed forward and Tarrant hurried after her. "Look!" she cried, "there are wreaths on the gas-light posts! How did I not notice before? And the front door has a wreath with a red bow! Tarrant, could it be that this person or family celebrates Christmas?"

"Krissmiss?" Tarrant asked, puzzled. "Alice, what is Krissmiss?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later! Why don't we knock on the door and see who lives here?"

"And find out just where and _when _we are," Tarrant added.

"Tarrant, I don't think that's wise. After all, we came here through a Looking Glass that we aren't even supposed to know about! Won't that just raise uncomfortable questions?"

The Hatter pondered. She was right. Besides, from the look of the strange lantern posts, they could well be in the future. That thought made him very uneasy. It would be much simpler to contend with and deal with the past rather than the complete unknown of the future.

Tarrant had to hurry to catch up to Alice, who was nearly at the front door, her tiny feet leaving small dusting prints in the light coating of snow.

Alice hesitated at the large front door with its enormous wreath. It was easily the largest wreath she had ever seen. Why, even the Kingsleigh home's larger front doors never held one so enormous. Whoever lived here was obviously very fond of greenery, or perhaps Christmas itself! Oh, the possibility of a place in Underland that not only knew about Christmas but celebrated it, made Alice feel warm inside.

"Would you like me to knock?" Tarrant asked her, noticing her hesitation.

Alice nodded. "I am eager to meet whoever lives here, yet I am very aware that we are intruding." Her voice suddenly began to quiver. "Tarrant, I love adventure, but this...this is most...we may anger someone with our...intrusion." Her voice trailed off. It wasn't proper to simply present oneself at someone's home and expect to be admitted and welcomed without question.

Tarrant smiled and took her arm. "Alice, dear, cease your worries!" he said gallantly, pleased at this opportunity to be her hero even in the smallest of ways. "Remember that we are in Underland! You needn't be so proper here! I'm sure we'll be more than welcome."

He was so calm and confident that Alice found herself taking a deep breath and smiling. He was right, of course! This wasn't London Society, after all!

Tarrant seized the door knocker that he suddenly realized had the form of a top hat at its base and rapped on the door.

"A top hat?" Alice whispered with a grin. "How quaint!"

"Yes, how quaint," Tarrant replied, with a strange feeling that it wasn't going to seem so quaint in a few moments...

The door opened and a white-haired freckle-faced man with the largest nose they had ever seen opened the door. His bright orange coat seemed to brighten at the sight of them and his oddly large and disproportionate green top hat quivered with what seemed to be barely controlled delight.

"Alice! My dear Cricket, you have returned at last!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film and Bri-Chan's "When Curiosity Met Insanity."

Note - I am not familiar enough, probably, with WCMI, however, I have been and currently am reading some and have seen enough to be gripped with fascination with the Hatter, in particular. I may be attempting this Cross-over too soon, but I just couldn't wait. Darned plot bunnies! Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander for Live Journal Christmas.

Alice and Tarrant step through a Forbidden Mirror, and what they find defies anything they could have expected.

**The Black Mirror**

**Chapter 2**

Alice found herself pulled forward into the foyer of the house while the strange white-haired man with the overly large nose and top hat stared at her with obvious surprise and delight. He enclosed her in a tight hug.

"Ah, Alice, my Cricket, you've finally returned!"

He ignored Tarrant completely. Tarrant frowned in irritation and stepped inside the house and closed the door. He glowered at the strange man but the bubbling idiot didn't even notice him. Why, he was daring to touch _His Alice _and speak to her as if she belonged to _him! _

"I knew you'd come back, and I know how very much you love Christmas...so you see? I even have a tree for you!"

Alice didn't have the heart to push herself out of the stranger's embrace, but peeked over his shoulder into the living room. What she saw made her gasp with a mixture of awe and delight.

The room was large with a gorgeous stone fireplace brightly and warmly glowing. There were several generously sized pieces of furniture; two large bright purple sofas and several pink arms chairs. The tables were bronze-based and topped with glass, and the largest one, before the sofa, reflected candles of red and green, obviously meant for Christmas. In the corner of the room, near an enormous bookshelf filled to overflowing with books was the tree.

The tree was tall and plump and decorated with all manner of paper, foil, tin, glass, and fabric ornaments in varying shapes; ranging from hats to angels, trees and cookies. There were garlands of cranberries and popcorn and the Angel atop the tree made Alice gasp again.

It looked almost exactly like _her! _

"I...I..." she stammered, but was unable to form any coherent thoughts much less words.

"Let the lass go!" Tarrant demanded, pulling on Alice's arms in an attempt to free her from the strange man's embrace.

"No! My Cricket has returned and she's obviously here to see _me_!" the man said petulantly. He shook off Tarrant's attempts to remove Alice from his arms and he gazed adoringly into her face. "Isn't that right, Cricket?"

Alice gazed into the man's blue eyes and finally found words.

"Sir," she gasped, "my name is indeed Alice, but I cannot possibly be the Alice that you believe me to be! You and I have never met!"

That caught the man's attention and he released her at once. Tarrant pulled Alice back against himself protectively.

"But...but you must be!" he spluttered, but doubt reflected in his large blue eyes. "You are indeed Alice! I'd know you anywhere! You may have been gone Above for a year, but you've never forgotten me before and you always return! Always!"

"Who are you?" Tarrant asked him pointedly. "We are visitors from Marmoreal and we were just..."

"Marmoreal?" gasped the man. "It...that's not possible! She would have had your heads by now!"

Alice felt near to fainting. Surely they could not have stumbled into a time when Iracebeth was ruling Underland! Oh, anything but that!

The man saw the startled looks on his guests faces and he ushered them into the living room.

"Please, sit," he said, removing his top hat and hanging it reverently on the ornate hat rack in the foyer. "I see we must speak first."

"No, _we_ must," Alice said, as she and Tarrant sat side by side on an over-stuffed sofa. "I am Alice, and this is Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the White Queen. And, who, pray tell, are you?"

"I am Reginald Theophilus the Third, Royal Hatter to the Red Queen. And you, Alice, are my Cricket, whether you remember it or not!" He was stubborn in his denial that that she could be anyone else.

"She's nae yer Alice!" Tarrant fairly snarled, and Alice laid her hand upon his arm.

"Please, Tarrant, we are guests in his home! And we need to find out just when are where we are!"

"Cricket, who is this...I am reluctant to say 'man' though out of politeness I suppose I must refer to him as such," Reginald said haughtily, "and why are you with him? Did he escort you from...Marmoreal? And how is it that there is a White Queen when there is, in fact, a most unfortunate fact, of course, only a Red one?"

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Theophilus, but..."

"The Third, and call me Reginald, Cricket. You always have."

"Very well, Reginald. I'm truly sorry, but I am not the Alice you believe me to be. You see, Tarrant and I found a Looking Glass in Marmoreal and stepped through it. We wanted an adventure, you see..."

Reginald nodded vigourously. "You never could keep out of mischief, could you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling, and still refusing to acknowledge her insistence that she was not the Right Alice.

Alice couldn't help but smile. Tarrant couldn't help but cross his arms in indignation.

"Yes, well, we passed through it and since it can not only take us to another part of Underland, it could also take us to another Time."

"Ah _ha_!" Reginald cried out, leaping to his feet and clapping his hands together so loudly that Alice and Tarrant both flinched in surprise.

"So, you _can indeed _be my Alice, and therefore my Cricket, and you just don't know it! I see, I see..." He began to pace back and forth rapidly. "Let me fetch us some tea, hey? And then we'll speak more. I must hear all about it, Cricket!"

"She's not _your _Alice and she's certainly not _your Cricket!"_ Tarrant called out as Reginald scurried off to the kitchen.

"Tarrant, please calm yourself!" Alice pleaded quietly, "I obviously look just like another Alice and he has us confused, is all!"

"Well, you aren't the other Alice," Tarrant replied irritably. "Besides, he's an insufferable boor! We should leave right now, Alice. Surely not far away are others who would make better company!"

Finding herself barely able to pay attention to Tarrant's complaints, Alice couldn't help but admire the eclectic beauty of the room, and especially the fireplace with Christmas knick-knacks she had only just noticed, and the lovely Christmas tree.

"I like this house," she observed, "and I think he's very nice!"

"He has a ridiculous hat, freckles, and a bulbous nose!"

"And you have bright and lovely orange hair and incredibly gorgeous eyes!" Alice replied. "I think you are quite handsome, Tarrant; so being unusual doesn't make him ugly or boorish!"

"Well, perhaps not," he said, mollified by Alice's compliment of himself, "but he's behaving quite inappropriately towards you!"

"He has simply mistaken me for someone else," she replied calmly. "Tarrant, if you hadn't seen me for a year, wouldn't you behave much the same?" She paused and giggled. "Actually, I was gone for a little _over_ a year, and you behaved _very _similarly!"

Tarrant blushed and was unable to refute her words. She was right. The moment he had seen her again he had hugged her so tightly and for so long that he at last had to release her so that she could begin to breathe again. However, it didn't mean that he had to feel any sympathy for this stranger who was clearly off his tea! And, he added mentally, trying to control a surge of jealousy, take his Alice from him!

Reginald returned a few minutes later with a fine porcelain tea set and a kettle with delicious-smelling strawberry tea.

"That...that's one of my favourite teas!" Alice said, pleasantly surprised, smiling and eagerly taking a cup and saucer from Reginald.

"I know," he said, winking. "You think I've forgotten? Never, Cricket, never!"

Tarrant glowered at him and Reginald handed him a cup and saucer. "Do try to not drop it, Mr. Hightopp. This was my grandmother's finest tea set."

Alice hesitated with the gold-rimmed cup just grazing her lips and then set it down. "Oh, Mr. Theophilus, we couldn't possibly drink from this! It's too fine and precious!"

"The Third," he said smoothly and grinned a toothy grin at her, "and nothing but the best for you, Cricket!"

"She's _not _called Cricket!" Tarrant groused, and had no compunction about the fine china. He sipped it loudly and grinned as Reginald frowned.

"Tarrant!" Alice whispered.

"Oh, never mind him, Cricket," Reginald purred, seating himself beside her. "He obviously is more filled with mercury than I am!" He clucked his tongue. "To forget his manners so! Why, he must be a second rate hatter by now..."

Tarrant leapt to his feet. "Ah'm nae second rate 'atter!" he snarled. "Yer a quack 'atter if evah Ah seen one! Judgin' bah th' one yeh was wearin' yeh mus' beh..."

"Tarrant!" Alice said loudly and rose to her feet. "Both of you, stop this! You are both hatters and thus brothers in Trade, am I right? And this is Christmas time! There should be no squabbling!" Then she sat down firmly and raised her tea cup. "I will not tolerate one more insulting word from either of you! Now, _behave _yourselves!" She then calmly sipped her tea, satisfied that she had made her point.

Both men seated themselves, chastened.

"Now," Alice continued, satisfied that the men would behave themselves, "please, Reginald, tell us what is happening with Underland right now? And what are those strange things inside your gas lights?"

For the first time, Reginald's face showed true doubt. Perhaps this Alice was not his Cricket, after all. Perhaps the Looking Glass had brought this particular Alice from a different Reality altogether.

He straightened his shoulders however, and flashed her his most disarming smile. She may not be _his _Cricket, but it didn't mean that she could not become so if he could win her away from that...clown! And if his own Cricket returned, than he would have two! It never hurt to have a back-up, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film and Bri-Chan's "When Curiosity Met Insanity."

Note - I am not familiar enough, probably, with WCMI, however, I have been and currently am reading some and have seen enough to be gripped with fascination with the Hatter, in particular. I may be attempting this Cross-over too soon, but I just couldn't wait. Darned plot bunnies! Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander for Live Journal Christmas.

Alice and Tarrant step through a Forbidden Mirror, and what they find defies anything they could have expected.

**The Black Mirror**

**Chapter 3**

"Well," Reginald began, removing his orange suit coat and hanging it beneath his hat so that he was now only wearing a white shirt, "surely you know about light bulbs, Alice?"

"Of course," Alice responded, quite conscious, and nervously so, of Mr. Theophilus's impropriety in removing his jacket, "I recall reading of and seeing pictures and drawings of them. They do not last long. At least they do not currently last long."

"They do now, Cricket," Reginald went on, seating himself on Alice's other side on the sofa, which caused him to be squeezed uncomfortably into its arm, but he had no complaints. No, no complaints, as long as he could be as close to Alice as possible! "In fact," he continued on, ignoring Tarrant's quizzical face regarding this entire line of discussion, "an Abovelander created a filament by utilizing bamboo to create a bulb that will now burn for approximately twelve hundred hours or more."

"Really?" Alice was amazed. "I...that's wonderful! So, outside your house, you are using those bulbs in your gas...I mean, your lamps?"

"Precisely. I even have a few wall lamps in this house. However, indoors, I still mainly prefer candles and gas lights, but in my hat shops, I find that bulbs make for better lighting, and thus, they aid in creating the very _best _of hats!"

Alice took Tarrant's hand as she felt him bristle at the not-so-subtle insult. Tarrant calmed immediately and began to stroke the back of her hand with a calloused thumb. Alice swallowed, for the sensation was not an unpleasant one.

She cleared her throat. "But you also..." She paused, a lump threatening to close off her throat. She kept a tight hold on Tarrant's hand for comfort before pressing on. "You...you said that you serve under...the Red Queen?"

Reginald nodded sadly. "Alas, my lovely, that is true. Iracebeth of Crims is not a...pleasant monarch. She is becoming more ill-tempered by the year, it seems." He sipped his tea and smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"So, Alice and Mr. Hightopp, you serve under the White Queen? Truly? Why, Princess Mirana hasn't been Queen for years!" Then he scratched his nose as Alice and Tarrant pondered his words.

"Aye," Tarrant replied, in an attempt to be at least somewhat friendly, "Alice was Princess Mirana's Champion and slew the Jabberwocky. Now she is Queen once more, and Iracebeth and Stayne are in Exile."

"Is that so?" Reginald looked truly astonished. "Let me ask you something, Mr. Hightopp, as this is an Underlandian question and I doubt Cricket will be able to answer adequately." He smiled at Alice again and she nodded her acceptance.

"Please go on," she said, "I fear that you are likely correct, sir. Tarrant knows ever so much more than I, being that I am from Above."

"Have you ever heard of the Theophilus Family?"

Tarrant shook his head. "Nay. You do not sound to be from an Outlandish Clan. Not the way you speak and from the house you live in."

"So you are from the Outlands?"

"Aye."

"Well, this is indeed quite fascinating. You see, the Outlander Clans have been nearly extinct for many, many decades," Reginald said. "And I don't ever recall hearing of one named Hightopp."

Alice gasped and Tarrant looked stunned.

"You mean...we have not only travelled to another place in Underland and another Time, but another...Reality?" Alice's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm afraid so, Cricket, I'm afraid so," Reginald replied, uncharacteristically seriously. However, he knew that his guests did not know that his usual demeanour was nearly always cheerful. "I am normally quite cheerful most times," he continued, "but at the moment, I fear I am a bit subdued. From what I know of Looking Glasses it is quite possible that since you have travelled out of your own Reality, you may not be able to return to it so easily."

"An' why nae?" Tarrant demanded, a knot of fear clenching his insides. "Th' Black Mirror is alwae supposed teh return th' travelers exactly whar an' when they came from!"

"Well, Underlandian Magic isn't very stable these days," the Other Hatter said, now looking directly into Alice's eyes. "You see, the Red Queen has dabbled with magics that are best left alone, and these past few years, well, magic does not always work as reliably as it once did."

"Wha' has tha' teh dew with us?" Tarrant asked, not wanting to believe what Reginald was implying.

"Her meddling has made Underland angry, and therefore, unreliable to even responsible, benevolent, and innocent magic-users," Alice said softly. "Is that right, Mr. Theophilus?"

"The Third, but I told you to call me 'Reginald,' my dear. But yes, that is correct. Underland may or may not return you from whence you came."

"Th' Third!" Tarrant suddenly snapped. "Ah can nae believe Undehlan' allowed tha' maneh o' yeh! Yeh're full o' cach!"

"Tarrant!" Alice gasped, for how many times that evening she had lost count. "Please try and settle down!"

Tarrant glared at their host and his previously barely even-tempered dull lime-green eyes were now ringed with orange.

Reginald flinched and seized Alice's other hand, thankfully free of her tea cup. "Please, Cricket! I haven't asked about his eyes before, but he's...rather frightening right now!" His voice had risen nearly an octave in sudden fear.

"Tarrant," Alice said, jerking her hand free from Reginald's so that she could cup Tarrant's cheek with it, "please try to calm yourself. We've been through so much together, haven't we? Why, we slew the Jabberwocky together! We can certainly make it Home. Together," she added, watching with relief as with each word Tarrant seemed to calm a little more. "We'll make it Home together and we'll both be fine. You and me."

His eyes, locked with hers, slowly lost their dangerous orange and became the exquisite emerald green that Alice so loved.

"Aye," he whispered, "you and me. Alice and her Hatter. Hatter and his Alice."

"Alice and Tarrant," Alice said with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine," Tarrant whispered, his features softening in what appeared to be complete adoration, "thank you."

Reginald cleared his throat in obvious relief. "Now, why don't I show you to your rooms? The snow is falling so thickly that you should not venture outside tonight. And don't shake your head at me, Cricket! You two are staying beneath my roof tonight and I'll not allow you to refuse! Suppose you don't find your portal?"

"What?" Alice asked, and then she realised what he meant as she rose and peered out the front window. Of course! The snow was now so thick on the ground that she and Tarrant would never be able to find their black patch of ice beneath it. They may have to wait until the snow clears, and who knew when that would be?

"Oh," she said, dejectedly, but then suddenly cheered. Why not? She and Tarrant had wanted an adventure, after all, and finding this man was, so far, quite interesting and entertaining! "Thank you, Reginald, we accept your generous offer." She turned to Tarrant. "I think we should stay the night, at least."

"And tomorrow, please!" Reginald said, sounding almost child-like in his pleading. "I have so few visitors, and Ears hasn't been able to come by lately, and I'm ever so lonely!" He rose and looked beseechingly into Alice's eyes. "I'd be so pleased if you could stay a while!"

Tarrant grumbled something that Alice was certain she did not want to know the meaning of, but she did her best to ignore it.

"Of course we will," she said, not looking at Tarrant. Hopefully he would comply with her wishes and see not only the wisdom, but the proper manners, in accepting their host's offer.

"Besides," Reginald said, perking up noticeably, "tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

Tarrant saw Alice's face light up with joy, and he knew he could not refuse her. She was so excited about this particular holiday, whatever it was, that he could not deny her the pleasure it would obviously bring her.

"Verra well," he said. He turned to their host. "Thank yeh."

"The pleasure is all mine," Reginald said with a toothy grin, "believe me."

"Ah dew," Tarrant muttered under his breath.

But Alice was practically radiating joy. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve? Oh, Reginald, thank you for having us! I cannot be with my family, and nobody else here even knows about Christmas, and you even have a tree, and..." Her eyes misted with tears. She suddenly stepped forward and kissed his cheek, then gasped and backed away. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. "Please, forgive me!'

Reginald grinned and touched his cheek. "No need to be sorry, Cricket! As I said, the pleasure is all mine! I positively can't _wait _to have you for Christmas!"

Tarrant turned his back to hide the glaring orange he knew was in his eyes. He did not like this other hatter at all, and he did not trust him as far as he would be able to throw him. However, even though they would spend the night, he would be on careful watch to make certain that Alice would not fall for his annoyingly insipid attempts at charm.

No, he was not going to allow this man the slightest chance to take his Alice from him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film and Bri-Chan's "When Curiosity Met Insanity."

Note - I am not familiar enough, probably, with WCMI, however, I have been and currently am reading some and have seen enough to be gripped with fascination with the Hatter, in particular. I may be attempting this Cross-over too soon, but I just couldn't wait. Darned plot bunnies! Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander for Live Journal Christmas.

Alice and Tarrant step through a Forbidden Mirror, and what they find defies anything they could have expected.

**The Black Mirror**

**Chapter 4**

"It figures that he has all sorts of women's clothing!" Tarrant almost spat as Alice admired the selection of fine day and night clothes in the wardrobe of the room Reginald had provided her.

"Well, he thinks, or thought, rather, that I was someone else," Alice replied, selecting a white night-gown. "Obviously another Alice has stayed here with him and he expects her back."

"Well, you aren't that Alice and I still don't see why we have to stay here," Tarrant said dourly. "You can tell me all about this holiday and I'll do everything I can to make you happy!"

Alice turned and faced him. He looked utterly miserable. "Oh, Tarrant, please!" she said, feeling horrible about making the decision to stay under Reginald's roof without his consent. She moved forward and embraced him.

Tarrant didn't respond. She was trying to cheer him, he knew, and he also knew she felt badly for pressuring them into staying the night. But it wasn't really her fault; none of it. The Adventure had been his idea, after all, and that infuriating large-nosed hatter was right. It was dangerously cold outside and they were unlikely to find the portal in all that snow.

Alice's arms were around him, he suddenly realised through the fog of his thoughts, and her cheek was pressed against his chest. The sensation was indescribable! His Alice's arms were around him! And they...they were loosening! No!

Then he realised why. He hadn't returned her embrace! What an idiot he was! Quickly he pulled her tightly to him and held her firmly, tucking her head snugly under his chin.

"Ah, Alice, don't worry about me. I'm fine." He dared to press a kiss to the top of her head and was rewarded by a renewed snuggling of her cheek against him. "I'm fine as long as you're with me."

"I feel the same," she said, flattening her palms on his back and rubbing him soothingly. "I'm sorry I made this decision without you," she added, "I should not have done that."

"You did it because you are not so rude and foolish as to refuse hospitality on a harsh night," Tarrant said. "Besides, this holiday means much to you, and he...he knows all about it." His voice trailed off sadly.

"Tarrant, it doesn't matter!" Alice protested, looking up into his face.

"It does!" he said, "I can see that it does! You were so happy when he told you! And I...I can't be a part of it for you. I don't know anything about it." Tarrant sighed. "I know nothing about these days that mean so much to you and he does. I can't make your eyes sparkle the way he does when he..."

"Tarrant, stop it!" Alice said sharply, taking his face in her hands. "Tarrant, I do like him and enjoy his company. He's mad and a hatter and hospitable and funny. But he's not _my _hatter." She stood on tip-toe and pressed a kiss to his chin. "_You _are my hatter! And just because you don't know about Christmas doesn't change that! I don't know all about your Underlandian days, do I? But does that make you care for me less?"

"Of course not!" he shot back, and then saw her point. "I...I just want to share this with you, Alice, and I don't know how!"

She smiled and caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs. Tarrant's eyes closed slightly and changed to a lavender colour she had never seen before, but instantly liked.

"It's not so much the day that is so special, Tarrant, it is what the day means. In brief, it is...never mind. I'll explain the story behind it to you another time. Suffice it to say that Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are days that have always been special to my family. We all get together and celebrate. We celebrate what the day means, and we celebrate being together. It's the love and the coming together that make it truly so special, Tarrant. It is being with loved ones. I cannot be with my remaining family this year, but I _can_ be with you."

"But I'm not your family," he said, feeling slightly happier, yet unhappy that his Alice could not be with her mother and sister.

"That's all right," Alice said, tracing a finger over his lips now, "I'm with you. You are as precious to me as they are." When his lips curved into a smile under her tracing finger her eyes brightened.

"Now, can you sleep easily tonight?" she asked, her own lips curving into a smile.

Tarrant pulled her hand to his tingling mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I can, lass, I can."

His eyes were still lavender as he bowed to her and bid her good night, before softly closing the door to her room and backing out into the hallway.

Perhaps he would sleep; perhaps not. It depended upon what he could find.

Indeed, Tarrant was not beyond snooping. And he found that he had no reservations about it, either. As far as he was concerned, his host had shown 'dubious intentions' towards His Alice and he was not happy about it. Of course he was jealous of this odd white-haired hatter, but he also knew that this man wanted a Replacement Alice. Well, Alice was not going to be anybody's replacement! She deserved to be loved and revered and treasured in her own right!

Tarrant had located, with the aid of a chamber-stick, Reginald's library. The room was vast, almost as large as the March Hare's entire house! And the bookshelves were so high that ladders were in abundance. But Tarrant wasn't looking for reading books; he was looking for...well, he wasn't sure. But he would know if he found anything.

He carefully snooped through a desk; one of several in the large room, and found what appeared to be a stack of scrapbooks. Tarrant removed one and opened it. He saw various daguerreotypes of Reginald's house and family, apparently, and then with various women.

Ah...this was what Tarrant had been seeking! Reginald Theophilus (_the Third_, his brain added mockingly) had quite a history with women. He had been with so many women that Tarrant was on his third scrapbook before he found what he had truly been looking for. There were many pages of images of Reginald with women. But the most recent images stunned Tarrant. They were of Reginald with a blonde-haired young woman who looked very much like His Alice!

There were differences, such as the shapes of their noses and mouths, but the similarities between them were striking. It was now no surprise that Reginald had, at first, believed Alice to be the one in these images.

Most interesting...most interesting, indeed.

Christmas Eve was pleasant for Alice and Reginald, and even Tarrant appeared to be in improved spirits.

The trio spent the day making craft items to add to the tree and Tarrant enjoyed learning some of the small things that could be done to add to a day that was so special to so many people. With Alice's aid he learned how to knit mittens and gloves while Reginald made tea, cookies, small cakes and paper cornucopias with nuts.

The house smelled wonderful and the food and tea were delicious. So far, Tarrant was enjoying himself. Reginald had been a perfect gentleman and hadn't made any overtures towards Alice, so he was content.

For Alice, this was the next best thing to being with her family. She had her beloved Hatter with her and a new Hatter who was very different, but quirky in his own ways. Alice discovered, the more she was in Underland, how very much she enjoyed quirkiness!

At one point in her contented knitting, she heard a fuss in the kitchen. Rising, she moved closer to the muffled and angry-sounding voices.

"She's not _your_ Alice!"

"Don't you think I know that? But she's a good deal like her! What's your problem with me enjoying her company?"

"You want to enjoy her company in a very dishonourable way!"

"How dare you, sir! I take umbrage! Umbrage, I say!"

"You take whatever wears a skirt, apparently!"

"Well, you'd look better in one! The mercury obviously made you look more like a woman than a man!"

"You...you slurvish knave! At least it didn't all settle in my nose! I don't know how you manage to hold your head up with that proboscis of yours!"

Alice had been stifling a giggle but now she burst into full-fledged laughter. "You two," she gasped, "stop it! I can barely breathe!"

She came into the room and both men stopped their arguing at once.

"Sorry, Cricket!" Reginald said, "it seems your hatter has a temper!"

"And you don't?" Tarrant retorted, "you started this whole thing!"

"Stop it!" Alice said again, her laughter subsiding into an amused smile. "The two of you had better get along today! After all, Midnight is Christmas Day and I won't tolerate any arguing or unpleasantness!"

"Of course not!" Tarrant said, moving to her side and eager to make amends. "I'm sorry it came to this, Alice! It seems we just have a...personality clash."

"You have so many that you would know," Reginald said snidely, then quickly covered it with a grin. "I'm just joking, my dear Miss...ah...Alice."

Tarrant's head snapped over to Reginald. "You don't even know her last name, do you?"

Reginald looked embarrassed. "I never did ask, did I?"

"Oh, that's not your fault! I never told you when I introduced myself," Alice said. "My surname is Kingsleigh."

"Kingsleigh? What a fine name. No, what a positively splendid name!"

Tarrant grinned. "So, the Alice you thought she was when we came doesn't have that surname, does she?"

"It doesn't matter," Reginald replied.

"I'd say she doesn't have a name even remotely close to Kingsleigh. I think the Alice you believed her to be is named Alice Liddell."

Alice shrugged. "Well, I suppose we must look alike."

"You do, very much so," Reginald admitted. "But you and she are different. My Cricket is quite...ah...spirited."

"And My Alice isn't?" Tarrant said, irritation creeping back into his tone.

"Oh, of course! But I mean it in a different way."

"Under the sheets, you mean?"

Reginald gasped and Alice gaped.

"Ah...um..." Tarrant stammered, then sighed, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Alice frowned and turned on her heel. "Both of you behave and don't even think of returning to the living room until you have settled whatever is wrong between the two of you!"

She left the two hatters alone to stare at each other in uncomfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film and Bri-Chan's "When Curiosity Met Insanity."

Note - I am not familiar enough, probably, with WCMI, however, I have been and currently am reading some and have seen enough to be gripped with fascination with the Hatter, in particular. I may be attempting this Cross-over too soon, but I just couldn't wait. Darned plot bunnies! Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calendar for Live Journal Christmas.

Alice and Tarrant step through a Forbidden Mirror, and what they find defies anything they could have expected.

**The Black Mirror**

**Chapter 5**

"Alice, he regards women as toys!" Tarrant said to her as Alice was finishing knitting her last tree angel. "He goes from one to another to another to another!"

Alice frowned. "And how do you know this?" She tilted her head towards the kitchen and heard soft clinking. Good, Reginald was still preparing the Midnight Tea they had planned for the coming of Christmas.

Tarrant had the good grace to look ashamed. "I was worried and..." He stopped, unsure why he even began to talk to Alice about this at all. It wasn't as if Reginald would really convince her to stay with him! Right?

"Tarrant?" Her tone was impatient.

"Very well, Alice," he said softly. "I went through some of his scrapbooks last night and saw many, many daguerreotypes of him with women. But the most recent ones were of him with a young woman who looks a great deal like you."

"We already know that, Tarrant. He told us so earlier. And her name is Alice Liddell and he was expecting her to return today."

"Well, she hasn't, and I can't help but be afraid that he's going to try and get you to stay with him after Christmas!"

Alice softened at once and took his hand. "Tarrant, is that what this is all about? Is that why you two don't get along? Are you afraid I'll stay here and send you back alone?"

Tarrant looked at his hands; his calloused and scarred hands. Reginald's hands were surprisingly unscathed. They were, actually, quite well-manicured and soft for a hatter. How did he manage that? But then he turned his eyes back towards Alice.

"Aye," he whispered.

"Oh, Tarrant, that's ridiculous! I said I like him and I do. But I don't care for him as I do for you!"

She leaned forward until their foreheads nearly touched. "Tarrant, you and I have something very special." Then she blushed and drew back, studying her knitted angel. "Please forgive my being so forward!"

Tarrant smiled when he saw that she was blushing. "Lass, never be embarrassed with me! And be as forward as you like!" He took one of her hands from her knitting and held it tenderly. "We do have something very special, and I hope it will become even more...special." It was his turn to blush when he saw her lips curve into a shy smile.

Tarrant had not changed his clothes, but he had cleaned them up as best he could. He had even hung his hat on Reginald's hat-rack and combed his hair into something slightly less wild and frizzy. He had managed to tie it into a knot at the nape of his neck in an attempt to look more gentlemanly for Alice.

He saw her eye him approvingly from time to time and smile while he helped her tidy the table and ready it for the tea and cookies that Reginald would shortly be bringing.

Alice then went to the fireplace and gazed at the book atop it that Reginald had said they would read out loud from, and she picked up the copy of "A Good Christmas Box" that was filled with songs. He had a piano in the corner, so they could sing together, as well! Alice very much looked forward to it and was surprised to hear Tarrant admit that he was as well.

When she had teased him by saying that she doubted he could sing, he had opened the book and proven her wrong. He had a lovely voice! His beautiful tenor sang "The First Nowell," "Masters In This Hall," and "Infant Holy." When she decided to sing along and her singing skills fell short of his, her blushes increased as did his smiles until they both were laughing and unable to sing any more.

"Well, aren't we a merry bunch!" Reginald announced brightly, bringing a tray of tea and cookies into the room.

"Thank you, Reginald!" Alice said, welcoming him as he set down the tray. She embraced him lightly and kissed his cheek, eyeing Tarrant to make certain that he knew she didn't mean anything overly affectionate about it. He nodded and she sighed in relief. "Thank you for everything, Reginald. You've welcomed us into your home and you are giving us Christmas. I just wish..." She broke off.

"Wish what, Alice?" he asked cocking a white brow and grinning. "For the best hatter in Underland to sweep you off your dainty little feet?"

Tarrant was about to glare when he saw that Reginald was only teasing Alice.

Alice smiled wanly. "No," she said, trying to brighten the moment she feared she had already ruined. "I just wish _your _Alice was here."

Reginald smiled wistfully, but was determined to maintain his good humour. "I know, and I thank you for your thoughtfulness. But...Cricket may arrive yet. She always waits until the last moment."

"Unlike _my _Alice, who has a habit of always being late; _naughty_!" Tarrant added, and all three laughed, feeling much more cheerful.

"Well, it is a quarter past eleven," Reginald said, "shall we sing between tea and cookies?"

And they did. After each few sips of tea and a delicious lemon or sugar cookie, they selected a song from the "Christmas Box" and sang while Reginald played the piano.

Suddenly there was a rapping at the door. Reginald's head snapped up from the music and the light of hope lit his face.

"Could it be her?" he barely dared to whisper. "I..." He remained frozen in place at the piano.

"I'll answer the door," Alice said. "Tarrant, make sure he doesn't faint and hit his head!"

She rushed to the front door and unlatched and flung it open.

And met the near-double of herself!

The young woman dressed in a long white coat complete with hat and muff stared at Alice in shock.

"It's all right! I know we look alike," Alice hastened to reassure the woman. "I'm Alice Kingsleigh, and Reginald is expecting you. You are Alice Liddell?"

"Yes, I am!" Alice Liddell said, and allowed Alice to assist her into the foyer.

There was a thud quickly followed by the clinking and droning of piano keys from the other room.

"Alice!" Tarrant called, "I'm sorry but he fainted and hit his head! I didn't think he really would do that!"

Alice Liddell rolled her eyes. "That Reginald!" she said, and rushed into the living room.

A merry Christmas was had by all that night, and Alice Liddell had brought gifts for Reginald, but ended up dispersing them amongst the entire company. For Alice, she gave a lovely green scarf and a tin of chocolates. To Tarrant, she gave a pair of warm gloves and a box filled with an assortment of fine English teas. For Reginald, she had another box of tea, a tin of bon bons, and a collection of books by Jules Verne.

Reginald was delighted by the gifts, but much more so by the return of his beloved Cricket. He asked her if she would be staying, and she said that if sufficiently induced she may possibly be persuaded. Alice and Tarrant burst into gales of laughter at the shameless pleading and almost absurd attempts of flirting Reginald aimed towards Miss Liddell during intervals throughout the entire Christmas celebration.

All in all, it was a Christmas that none of them would ever forget. Both Hatters had their beloved Alices and both Alices had their beloved Hatters; what could be better?

The only thing that could have been better actually occurred. The following morning Tarrant and Reginald managed to find, despite the blanket of snow, the Black Ice Portal that would return Alice and Tarrant to Marmoreal. Hopefully.

Alice and Tarrant embraced and stepped onto the circle of ice as Reginald and Alice Liddell bid them a fond farewell.

Alice and Tarrant slipped downwards and then suddenly felt themselves falling onto snow once more.

They stood and dusted themselves off, thankful that they had allowed Reginald to press winter gear onto them just for such an eventuality.

"Well," Tarrant grumbled, "it seems my idea for an Adventure for us isn't over yet, Alice! This certainly is not the Secret Room in Marmoreal!"

"No," Alice said slowly, looking around, then smiling. Suddenly she whooped with joy and hugged Tarrant tightly. "I know where we are!" she cried out.

"What? How?" he asked, looking up and around. He saw a large brick home across a vast lawn. He shrugged. He didn't see anything remarkable about the place. Except...

Yes. There was a "K" crest on the double gates that lead onto the property.

"Is this..."

"Yes, Tarrant! It's my house! And maybe, since there is a wreath on the door, it's still Christmas!"

Tarrant laughed and impulsively kissed her. Then he stood perfectly still, shocked by his behaviour. But then Alice smiled and her cornflower blue eyes glowed almost as brightly as his lavender ones. She tipped her head up and stood on her toes.

"Again?" she whispered.

Tarrant kissed her again, and this time let his lips linger over hers. He had waited so long for this moment, and it was better than he had ever imagined it could be. Her flowery, vanilla, slight lemon and Alice-scent and taste intoxicated him, but before he would be tempted to push her down into the snow and do what he really wanted to do, he forced himself to pull back.

"I...that was..." she gasped, eyelashes fluttering more beguilingly than she obviously knew, "incredible, Tarrant!"

"Aye," he said softly, "an' Ah hope ye'll leh meh hae more kisses?"

"Many more," she breathed, "for as long as you'll want them!"

"Careful wha' yeh sae, lass!" he warned, "else ye'll be a Hightopp afore yeh know it!"

"I think that would be...most agreeable!" Alice replied saucily. She began to run towards her family's house.

"Coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Laughing in delight and the power of Miracles on Christmas, he followed her.


End file.
